Head-tracking is challenging for military and commercial applications such as for aircraft pilots, virtual reality, etc. due to accuracy and update rate. Existing technologies include magnetic tracking and optical tracking, both active and passive. Many applications have requirements that are not currently satisfied by the existing solutions, including full spherical coverage, high angular/positional accuracy within the entire size of a corresponding enclosed volume, and high update rate.